


The Wraith Initiative

by codenametargeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Myri Antilles?  I’m here to talk to you about the Wraith Initiative.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wraith Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set prior to the events of X-Wing: Mercy Kill and was absolutely supposed to be a joke originally because I and some friends were convinced that Face is the Nick Fury of the GFFA. And then it sorta evolved and ended up being an actual piece of writing? 
> 
> Obviously, I own nothing of Star Wars and just borrowed the characters for a little bit.

“Myri Antilles.” 

The sound of her name caught her attention even on the crowded Corellian street. She whirled around to face the speaker, hand subtly dropping to grab hold of one of her hold out blasters. “And you are?”

The speaker took a step forward away from the wall he’d been leaning on. “You don’t remember me? I’m hurt.”

Myri narrowed her eyes at the middle aged man, looking past the getup. “Face Loran? What are you doing here? Since when do you wear an eyepatch?”

“I was looking for you obviously,” Face said, ignoring her other question and gesturing for her to step out of traffic and into a nearby side street. “You can be a difficult girl to find.”

“Mom taught me well,” she quipped before raising an eyebrow at him. “It’s nice to see you but you didn’t really say why you’re here.”

“I’m here to talk to you about the Wraith Initiative.”

Myri gaped at him for ten seconds before bursting into laughter. “Have you been watching old holodramas again?”

Face glared at her before slouching just enough to rid himself of his actor’s posture. “I thought it was a good opening line.”

“Not on someone who’s known you since she was born.” She shrugged, still trying to stop giggling. “Sorry, Uncle Face.”

He sighed dramatically. “It was worth a try, I suppose. At least grab a cup of caf with an old man and hear the rest of the pitch?”

She nodded lead the way to the closest place that served tolerable caf, both of them filling the time with idle questions about the other’s family and other such chit chat. 

A Twi’lek waitress had seated them and brought each of them a steaming cup of caf before Face began to broach the original subject again. “I hear that you’ve been making quite a name for yourself on the _Errant Venture_.”

Myri shrugged. “A girl’s gotta make a living somehow.”

Face raised an eyebrow. “Even when every Intelligence agency this side of the Unknown Regions tried to recruit you?”

She studied her caf for a minute, expression losing some of its usual cheer. “I’d rather freelance after what they did to Daddy.” The lingering anger was evident in her eyes even as she tried to disguise it with a smirk as she looked up again. “Besides, who’d want to work for Daala anyways?”

“Fair point,” he conceded with a nod. “She certainly didn’t think much of us long time Intelligence sorts.”

“Mom mentioned in her last call that Daala thinned out the ranks.” Myri took another drink of caf. “The Wraiths weren’t…”

Face nodded. “Even my childhood fame couldn’t score us any extra points.”

Myri narrowed her eyes, recalling his previous greeting as she pushed a strand of blue hair out of her face. “So why are you here talking to me?” He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly, waiting for her to fill in the blanks. A few seconds later, it clicked into place. “Seriously?”

He took a sip of his own drink. “It shouldn’t be a surprise. I’m sure you know your reputation in our circles and if Wedge Antilles and Iella Wessiri’s daughter is half as good her parents, then she is absolutely someone I want to recruit for a new team.”

“I’m not my parents.” The words were out of her mouth automatically before she could even try and stop herself. It was one of the reflexes that came from being the daughter of heroes of the galaxy. And also Adumar.

Face sighed as he reached into his jacket to pull out a datapad. “You graduated at the very top of your class from the academy. You helped gather intelligence and make sense of it during the war while simultaneously making a fair bit of money. Despite any protestations you’ll make about not being your parents, Wedge and Iella have both trained you to some extent. You’ve already started to build up contacts across the galaxy thanks to Terrik. Do I need to go on?”

Myri quickly shook her head, lips forming a slight yet silent o in surprise. She didn’t even glance at the datapad before she pushed it back towards him. “I didn’t realise I’d made this much noise in the intelligence community after I turned everyone down.”

“You hadn’t. I’ve been keeping an eye on you.”

“You really need to work on making your pitch not sound like a bad holo,” she teased with an amused grin. “The next person you try and recruit might just think you’re weird.” 

Face returned the grin, shrugging theatrically as he did. “I’ll take your review under consideration but don’t try and change the subject, little Antilles.”

She shook her head. “I told you, I don’t want to work for the GFFA especially given how they’re treating the Jedi now. Maybe Syal can still fly for them but I can’t.”

“You’re too smart to waste your life as a dealer for the Venture,” he countered.

Myri shifted a little in her seat, taking a long drink of caf to try and cover it. “I might be considering offers from other organizations.”

“Karrde?” Face raised an eyebrow. “I can’t see that pleasing some members of your extended family.”

“It’s good work,” she countered, “And it would keep me busy. Look, Face, I’ve got tons of respect for the Wraiths. I grew up with Daddy telling me stories about your exploits too. But it’s not the same Intelligence that Mom worked for. I don’t think it’s the Intelligence that I want to work for.”

There was silence between them for a few seconds before Face finally sighed and leaned back in his seat.

“Look, Myri. I’m not trying to recruit you for some political agenda. I’m putting together the best team I can to deal with the problems that only Wraith Squadron can. We’d be only be taking assignments against actual bad guys. This isn’t a cushy assignment and I’m not asking you just because of your parents. I want you on this team because you’re smart and you’d be a good asset.” He stood up abrupt, pulling out a datacard and setting it in front of her. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll be on world for a few more days. Take some time, think it over, and get back to me, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, pocketing the card. 

Face dropped a couple of credits on the table to cover both their drinks and pulling his nerfhide jacket back on as he headed out the door. “Tell you parents I say hello.”

Myri didn’t move for a few minutes after he left, caf mug growing in her hands as she mulled things over. 

“Hey Mom? Do you mind if I swing by for a few minutes? I just had the weirdest conversation with Face Loran…”


End file.
